Amor a Segunda Vista
by Nopocks
Summary: Cuando Hermione Granger esta en Paris, disfruta de sus últimas vacaciones de soltera, sin embargo padece de melancolia, depresión y sí hasta confusión, un desconocido, más bien conocido Malfoy se interpone en su camino, haciendolo todo más díficil.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, todo excepto el argumento le pertenece a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling

Este es en realidad un fanfic de mi hermana Claudia, pero esta muy bueno y con su autorización, lo publique aquí. Si quieren la continuación, REVIEWS, sino nada...están advertidos.

Love in second eye:

By melody pics

Tarde oscura en el bello París. La lluvia del anterior día todavía continua, pero con intervalos, como este que dejan apreciar el bello y nublado cielo Francés.

Y que no es más bello que observarlo desde un puente, un puente que nos muestra la belleza de París, the city of love.

Chapter 1: París, the city of love

Los años han pasado, las aventuras que parecían interminables también. Todos y todo cambio. Y como he dicho el tiempo paso y sobre todo, sobre los alumnos de un colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts.

El tiempo ha pasado, si lo ha hecho y sobre tres jóvenes adolescentes también, que dejaron de serlo para convertiste en tres grandes jóvenes adultos, responsables a su manera. Es así, estoy hablando de los ya conocidos amigos dorados; Estoy hablando de los ya egresados alumnos de Howarts; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

El tiempo llevo consigo los mas bellos como horrendos recuerdos, llevo la inocencia y trajo consigo la valentía, el odio y sobre todo el amor. El amor, si el amor entre dos seres que se consideraban solamente amigos y es así como la amistad los llevo al más tierno de los amores, el amor entre Ron y Hermione, amigos en la niñez y grandes amantes en la juventud. Tan fuerte fue su amor que ni el tiempo pudo separarlos como lo hace siempre, tan fuerte que este 14 de marzo será el momento en que sus vidas estarán ligadas para siempre con un solo acepto, con un solo acepto ambos amigos y amantes se casaran.

------------------------------------------------------ ------

Tarde oscura en el bello París. Que muestra su belleza luego de un leve chaparon. Y como un pequeño punto en un mapa, una sola persona se encuentra en el puente, sola sin nada ni nadie acompañándola, ninguna persona en caminando solo esta persona y el mar.

Si, es una bella joven que se encuentra tan sola en el puente, su pelo castaño lacio y largo se encuentra recogido por lo que parece ser un palillo. Solo tiene un mechón salido que resalta la belleza de sus ojos miel sobre su cara. Una cara que muestra inseguridad y miedo, una cara que muestra melancolía.

Tarde oscura en el bello París. La lluvia del anterior día todavía continua, pero con intervalos, como este que dejan apreciar el bello y nublado cielo Francés.

Y que no es más bello que observarlo desde un puente, un puente que nos muestra la belleza de París y una joven, agarrada por la parte exterior del puente disfrutando de la extremidad y de las ráfagas de viento.

Pasaron los minutos y la joven seguía colgada parecía ser que sé quedaría allí por siempre hasta .....................

Señorita, disculpe mi imprudencia....

Ahhh!!!!!!!

Descuide, la tengo

Se da cuenta de que casi me mata, esta usted loco????

Disculpe pero no fui yo laque estaba apunto de tirarme, usted tendría que agradecerme

Bueno, le agradeceré cuando usted me halla levantado y llevado hacia el puente

El joven la cargo y la llevo hacia el puente. Pálido, alto y con una vestimenta extraña era ese misterioso joven que apareció como de la tierra y trato d salvar heroicamente a la joven extrema.

- Ve, ahora creo que usted...

Gracias, si a eso se refería

Así me gusta, creo que debería darse cuenta que los puentes no son un juguete

Eso ya lo sé

¿Entonces usted quería tirarse?

Claro que no yo.......si hubiese querido hacerlo ya habría estado muerta

No lo creo porque yo la habría salvado

Sí, claro como no

¿Cómo dijo?

Este...

Pero que mal educado soy permítame presentarme mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Ohh!!! Malfoy

Si y usted es?

He......Helen Books

La tarde paso, paso con risas y sonrisas, con alegría compartida en un café de la zona; entre dos desconocidos, muy cercanos y a la ves conocidos.

Anécdotas contaron y muchas cosas mas, y algo en el interior de el joven Malfoy, le decía que esa persona parecía haberla visto antes pero ¿en donde?

La tarde estaba oscureciendo, y los dos jóvenes no paraban de hablar. Aunque no se conocían compartían muchas historias, cualquiera creería que ambos eran íntimos amigos.

Amigos, fue así como Hermione empezó con Ron. Y lo más extraño para ella era que lo estaba extrañando locamente como se lo predijo ella misma, es mas la diversión que estaba pasando nunca la había imaginado.

El viejo reloj del café marcaba las 9, debería ya despedirse de su antiguo compañero de clases Draco Malfoy para recibir el llamado de su prometido Ron Weasley.

-Y bueno esa es otra historia de mi viaje por el mundo en

busca de algo diferente, de explorar el otro

mundo...ehh quiero decir el mundo

Que interesante, es una lastima para mi no poder haber hecho tantos viajes como tú lo has hecho

Pero aun puedes eres joven, tienes que disfrutar la vida

Me gustaría, pero se me hace tarde discúlpame pero me tengo que ir

Ohhh, ya veo me gustaría hablar contigo de nuevo, tienes teléfono o algo?

Si, ten

Muchas gracias prometo llamar; que te parece mañana a las 3 esta bien?

Perfecto creo que no me aburriré en estas mini vacaciones de soltera por ultima ves

Ambos salieron juntos del café, con una sonrisa enorme, pero como si habrían recordado algo horrendo, la sonrisa cambio a una cara triste.

Bueno, adiós nos vemos

Adiós, este Helen si quieres te puedo llevar, mi hotel se encuentra cerca del tuyo

No, no quiero molestarte

No es una molestia, anda vamos

Y sin emitir palabra la bella joven lo siguió al intrépido Malfoy hasta el auto.

El transcurso al hotel se hizo mas ligero de lo que era, la charla del café se traslado hasta el auto.

Los desconocidos ya conocidos habían empezado sin darse cuenta una bella amistad y una interesante atracción mutua.

Mañana nublado y fría en la bella París. Los transeúntes ocupaban todas las calles y la contaminación sonora aumentaba cada segundo.

Pero lejos y a la ves cerca de todo aquello en un cuarto de un hotel, una pareja se levantaba para empezar su día.

A/N: bueno eso es por ahor por favor Reviews!!!-


	2. Los bellos problemas del amor

Mañana nublado y fría en la bella París. Los transeúntes ocupaban todas las calles y la contaminación sonora aumentaba cada segundo.

Pero lejos y a la ves cerca de todo aquello en un cuarto de un hotel, una pareja se levantaba para empezar su día. Un día q no hará más q traer problemas, los bellos problemas del amor âânaciente.

Chapter 2: Los bellos problemas del amor.

Mañana nublada y fría en la bella París. Los transeúntes ocupaban todas las calles y la contaminación sonora aumentaba cada segundo.

Pero lejos y a la ves cerca de todo aquello en un cuarto de un hotel, una pareja se levantaba para empezar su día. Un día en el que los problemas se despertaran junto a los ojos grises y mieles, que aunque crean que el anoche fue un sueño, comprenderán que a veces los sueños pueden resultar.. Resultar un problema problemático, pero simpático.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un simple sueño, eso es lo que todo parecía ser, hasta que la alarma toco las 9 y, los ojos grises y mieles se abrieron juntos, y juntos descubrieron una pesadilla.

-UUUUMMMMMMHHâupp's lo sientoâ..¿¡¡¡¡QUEE!!!?

Ehh? OHHânoâno. no puede ser

como?â..no â.

Creo que no tengo que explicártelo Ronâ. disculpa digo Malfoy ââmas bien digo

Draco

El joven se levanto de la cama de una forma delicadamente brusca y se vistió, luego de unos minutos de meditar Hermione, mas bien Helen Books, hizo lo mismo.

La situación no podía ser mas incomoda, y lo peor de todo era tratar de recordar lo irrecordable. Pero 'la frutilla del postre' era ese mensaje dejado en el celular.

TE LLAME X 1 HORA. DÓNDE ESTAS HERM?

T.K.M. RON

-Ronââ.

Disculpaâ me hablaste Helen?

Era ese joven. El de los ojos grises deslumbraste el que hablaba con una suma curiosidad. Pero el problema era a quien rayos le hablaba.

Quién diablos es Helen?

eh?? Bueno este tu por casualidadâ..

Ahhh!! Cierto soy yo! â.Ehhâ. Esteâ. Helen Books!!!

¿? Te encuentras bien?

Bueno para ser sincera, no, y me gustaría que me disculpes si sueno un poco grosera peroâ te podrías ir?

Ahhh.. Bueno supuse que lo dirías, de acuerdo..

ââEhh? â Tu prometido ¿no?

Draco Malfoy, como era de esperarse de ese curioso joven, ya se había percatado del mensaje que había recibido Helen, y en ese mismo momento estaba inclinando su cabeza para poder leerlo, pero rápidamente Helen, lo oculto diciendo

Este.. Síâ Oh! Pero que hora es?

Eh? â.. A sí son las ââ. Este son las 5..no las 11 âno

Haber dame acá ese relojâ. Son las 9.50

Ya lo se era justo lo q iba a decir solo

Solo que no lo dijiste â si no te conociera diría que no sabes leer la horaââ. Mmmm..ahh y como no te conozco

Obvio que sé leer la horaâââ..Ummâ bueno hasta luego ¿te llamo?

Eh? â Sí, de acuerdo hasta luego.

LUEGO, si aunque no lo podía creer, iba a haber un luego, y fue ella Granger 'correcta' Hermione, según sus conocidos, quien acepto, y lo peor de todo es que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de terminar todo, lo único que hizo fue aceptar, y sin ningún remordimiento, ya que no lo penso ni una ves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tu te olvidaste de algo???, Tu quien tiene todo organizado, hasta los segundos, que lo tiene todo planeado?, tu quien

Si, yo me olvide de algo Ron, después de todo soy humana no?, Creo que son los nervios, por la boda y todo eso, sabes?

Esta bien, no importa, igual no-tenia nada interesante que contar, mas que Harry te manda saludos, Ginny también, ¡¡Ahh!! Y Luna sé auto invito a nuestra boda, y dijo que nos traerá su nuevo invento

QQQ?? Que sé auto invito? Ahh! Y que tratamos de que no se enterará, pero es inevitable trabaja con Harry. Espero que no nos traiga esas cabezas de dragón saltarinas

Y vos, que no viste las nuevas, te moriríasâ. pero tengo que admitir que me agrada su presencia, siempre me río tanto con esas cosas además, solo molestaría en la boda como vos decís, y divertiría a la gente

Divertir? Mas bien causar estragos!!!!!! Y como que solo causaría molestias en al boda?? Hablas como si no fuera nada

Y lo es?

Ayyyy!! Ron claro q lo es que no entiendes q para algunas personas es algo sumamente importante, por las barbas de Merlín ya me lo puedo imaginar!!!!

Uhh bueno como si fuera algo terrible, ósea mas bien

Mas bien que Ron?

Nada

Era una conversación normal, como todas, sin nada fuera de lo común, los gritos exagerados de Hermione, las inapropiadas palabras de 'insensible' de Ron según Hermione, si, sin nada fuer a de lo común, y eso era lo q le preocupaba a la chica, acaso la conciencia no la atacaría?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-disculpa pero en el camino dos medicos me detuvieron para ver mi licencia al volante-dijo un joven quien parecia muy cansado , al parecer habia corrido para no llegar tarde.

-Tarde , pero no importa-repuso helen quien no parecia alterada por la tardansa pero si intrigada-¿medicos?¿ Licencia al volante?

si es que acaso conduces sin permiso de amamantar? eso es malo porâ..

jajajajajajjajaja, no draco te equivocaste por completo ,jajjaajjaja ,, es policias, licencia de conducir y permiso de conducir - Helen no podia aguantar la risa, draco no sabia nada del mundo muggle, al parecer ese tiempo que ha estado viajando no le ha servido de nada.

ya lo sabia es que

es que los medicos te sacaron el permiso de amamantar???-dijo helen con un tono de broma entrecortado por unas risitas.

Bueno vamos –Draco no parecia enojado pero de repente su palido rostro se volvio serio y callado.

La puerta del auto, verde Slytherin penso Helen, se abrio y Draco la invito a entrar. Era un dia nublado y con viento fresco y el viaje parecia ser tan largo como corto, era el silencio reinante que hizo creer a helen que el viaje no acabaria jamas, sentia como si la boca se habria quedado seca no sabia que hacer ni que decir, y ella no era la unica.

-Bajas?-interrogo draco a helen quien parecia petrificada de lo quieta que estaba sentada en el auto.

-eh?? Quue?? Mm?-al parecer no se habia dado cuenta pero ya habian llegado. El lugar era hermoso, un lago rodeado de arboles que a su ves estaban rodeados de pajaros que volavan por todo el lugar, acompañados por los gritos de asombro de otras personas que les sacaban fotos.

La tarde fue al parecer una recompensa del el incomodo viaje, las palabras no dejaban de salir de las bocas de los dos jovenes, hablaban y hablaban como si hubieran sido amigos desde su niñees, las risas compartidas de anécdotas inolvidables, además de las pequeñas burlas de Helen sobre la comida de draco la cual eran unas dos simples manzanas verdes asadas.

Suerte que yo traje comida , sino nos hibamos a morir de hambre

bueno eso fue lo unico que se ocurrio aparecer , no sabia que te gustaba y yo creo que a todos nos gustan las manzanasâ..- de repente la cara se le volvio de repente seria – ehhh es decir cocine, que yo cocine .. bueno sino como

- ya te entendi draco- interrumpio helen quien se dio cuenta de la actitud tomada por draco al mencionar "aparecer".

Era un dia muy extraño para helen, ya que por las ultimas 2 semanas no habia dejado de pensar , cosa habitual en ella ; pero esta ves no era en el ultimo libro leido sino en unas personas, Ronald Weasley y extrañamente Draco Malfoy, si ese mismo chico que una ves le deseo hasta la mismísima muerte hoy era parte de sus pensamientos, pensamiento que asustaban a su dueña a tal punto de la inseguridad.

-¿Helen?? ¿Helen?? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Draco al observar que helen se habia quedado callado por completo.

-¿eh?- obviamente se habia quedado callada, se dijo a ella mismo, al darse cuenta que su compañero la miraba intrigado-ahhâ.disculpa pero es que últimamente no he podido dormir bienâââque te parece si nos vamos eh?

Bueno a decir verdad yo también estoy cansado así que â bueno vámonos, de todas formas la comida ya se termino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chau, Draco!!! Gracias por la estupenda salida

Pero en ese instanate la mente de Draco estaba en cualquier parte menos la puerta del hotel de Helen.

-ââ..eh? bueno esta bien adios- Y tan rapido como reacciono se fue. Obviamente sus pensamientos estaban posados en tres cosas que lo inquietaban.La primera era en esa chica, esa bella joven que en solo cuestion de dias pasaria a ser la señora de ââ.., el segundo era quien era ese misterioso hombre que se la arrebato de ante mano; y el tercero era porque, ¿por qué pensaba que se la arrebataron? Siempre tuvo a todas las mujeres que quiso a sus pies, pero esta ves sentía que iba a ser muy difícil conseguirlo, ¿por qué?.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:34 pm: HOTELïROUGE, cuarto de Hermione.

-Si, aceptoâ.no,no, tiene que ser especial, hmmmmâ.si, acepto porqueâ.

TAN,TAN,TATAN,TAN,TAN,TATAN

-uf, sabia que tenia que dejarlo apagado.

-¿HOLAAA??

- hola, Draco, ¿cómo estas?

-HELEN YO..

-Draco, no es necesario que grites- Al parecer, pensaba Hermione, todavia no habia aprendido por completo a hablar por telefono- ¿Bueno que querias?

-bueno, asi esta mejor ¿no?, bueno voy al grano, Helen solamente te quedan 2 dias para que te vallas y me gustaria que los disfrutemos al maximo.Te gustaria salir a alguna parte , yo que se â ¿al cine?

-ehhhâbueno me parece bien pasas por mi?

-si, que te parece hoy â como a las 6?

-perfecto nos vemos, chao!!!

-uhm? Ok nos vemos

Era perfecto. Todo era perfecto , aunque tenia los dias contados en paris , la felicidad la invadia y ella realmente no sabia porque, aunque en ese momento mucho no le importaba.

-NO!!!!!! QUE ME VOY A PONER???-exactamente ella no era de las personas a las que le importaba la apariencia pero en ese mismo momento demostraba todo lo contario.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.34 pm: HOTELïJ'TEAME TOJOURS, cuarto de Draco.

-hasta luego, madreâ.¿qué?ahh, si esta bien te mantendré informada¿eh?si, no

haré nada indebido, si madre yo tambien te quiero.

Luego de la tipica agotadora charñla con su madre Draco, se tiro sobre su cama y se dedico a matar moscas con su varita.El aburrimiento era algoque en las ultimas dos semanas habia desaparecido, pero hoy pareceria que queria volver.

Si bien, sabia perfectamente que su compañera de descabelladas aventuras se iria en tan solo 2 días, no se le ocurria que podrian hacer antes que se valla ella a Londres.

-Podria llamarla y hablarle sobre todo o podriamos vernos , que es mejos vernos o hablarnos?-se pregunto a si mismo, mientras mataba a la primera mosca.

Pero el estaba muy indesiso, queria verla y pasar junto a ella los 2 mejores dias que se podrian imaginar, eso si seria una excelente despedida; pero en lo mas profundo de su mente algo le decia uqe no la vuelva a ver jamas, nunca jamas.

-no, mejor corto, si eso es mejor voy a cortarââ ohh no parece que atiende, ¿HOLAAA??

- hola, Draco, ¿cómo estas?

-HELEN YO..

-Draco, no es necesario que grites-¿Bueno que querias?

-bueno, asi esta mejor ¿no?- realmente estaba sorprendido con si mismo que en tan poco tiempo sepa manejar un aparato muggle- bueno voy al grano, Helen solamente te quedan 2 dias para que te vallas y me gustaria que los disfrutemos al maximo.Te gustaria salir a alguna parte , yo que se â ¿al cine?- o a cualquier parte solo verte, se decia a si mismo, aunque no se reconocia.

-ehhhâbueno me parece bien pasas por mi?

-si, que te parece hoy â como a las 6?

-perfecto nos vemos, chao!!!

-uhm? Ok nos vemos

No parecia ser real lo que acababa de pasar, paso como 45 minutois decidiendo si la iba a llamar o no, luego habia decidido cortor, pero en cuestion de segundos se olvido de todo y siguio hablando como si nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Draco, que esperas vamonos-fueron las unicas palabras que llego a decir Helen, ante la actitud de su compañero, quien parecia estar demasiado distraido y no haberla escuchado.

-Helen yo queria que te quedes, es decir hasta que la gente se disperse un poco mas-dijo Draco, quien parecia estar un poco preocupado; le señalo la butaca junto a el y la invito a sentarse-Buenoâ este yoâ.. a miâ..creo que me esta pasando algo.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto intrigada, aunque suponia lo que le iba a decir. ¿acaso tenia que ser todo así?

- Me ââ parece â. Queâ.. ME GUSTAS MUCHO, HELEN!!!- No podia estar mas ruborizado, los nervios lo llevaron a tal limite que sin darse cuenta lo habia gritado.

-Draco yoâ..mnom, yo tengo que hablarte de algo- apresuro a decir Helen quien estaba tan nerviosa que casi cometio un grave error.

Helen se levanto rapidamente de donde estaba sentada tomo a Draco de la mano, llevandolo hacia fuera de la sala,una sala sala fria , sola y oscuar, ya para aquel momento.


End file.
